if you're not the bride
by devourer of books
Summary: … White is forbidden, no drinking without moderation, and never, ever, under any circumstances, fall in love with the groom. Agatha might have broken the last one. Kind of. [Day 5 of the Tagatha Ship Week 2016]


**This is honestly my favorite. In case anyone is wondering what happened to day 4, I'm sorry but I had trouble finding time. Maybe I'll try my hand at a drwing, but my tangled AU for the prompt Light, will not happen anytime soon. I hope you'll understand.**

 **However, I'm actually kinda proud of this one. Please send me some feedback, I'm always open to reviews and critics.**

 **This is day 5, prompt Marriage.**

 **warning: Language**

Being friends with Sophie was actually a lot like being friends with a hungry animal, if Agatha decided to take her time to think about it.

Sophie was ruthless, dangerous and most likely not trustworthy about 80% of the time. Even if you were, hm, let's say, part of her "pack", there was still a chance that she would indeed throw you under the bus. Not because she didn't like you, simply because it was her nature.

That's why no one really got into her way; it was simply more trouble than it was worth it. If you told her no, she would simply keep trying until she got exactly what she wanted. For Sophie there were two kind of people: her friends and her enemies. It was very easy to go from one category to another and anything in between simply couldn't be processed by her brain.

That being said, being Sophie's best friend wasn't a task everyone would be up to.

Which meant Agatha was perfect for the job, since she was as unlike-everyone-else as one could get.

Not that it was, by any means, easy. Oh no, Agatha and Sophie were constantly stuck in a roller coaster with lots of ups, downs and loopings. Agatha would not budge to Sophie's will and Sophie would never give up her manipulative nature.

Which was fine by them.

Nevertheless, Sophie still managed to score one or two points on Agatha's not-taking-your-bullshit attitude from time to time, because Sophie was Sophie and her head worked in mysterious ways.

Which was the case today.

"You're going to what?" Agatha exclaimed loudly, tightly holding her phone to her ear. Surly she must have heard Sophie wrong.

"I'm getting married, Aggie" Agatha could hear the blonde rolling her eyes on the other side of the device "People do that all the time".

"Sophie, you're not even out of college yet! And getting married to who? Last time I checked you weren't even going out with anyone!" She tried to remember any possible groom Sophie could have taken "Unless… Are you marring Hort?"

A disgusted groan was heard.

"Ew, no. Not Hort, for god's sake."

It was worth a try, Agatha supposed.

Hort was a guy who lived near Sophie's apartment. The two of them went to same high school, while Agatha went to a different one. It was practically common knowledge he had the biggest crush on Sophie. Liked her lot. Loved her even. When he had a growth spurt during junior year, he claimed to no longer want anything to do with her.

Yeah, right.

Agatha felt bad for him, because loving Sophie was like loving a hurricane. Violent, brutal and downright painful. It was awful, and Agatha had tried to intervene, but Hort seemed convinced he had everything under control.

Agatha knew that the nights Sophie went out to "drink", she would most likely seduce him out of selfish needs. Hort would fall for it, and in no time, she would wake up on his bed. Sophie would leave before he woke. Which would probably broke his heart a little more every time.

That was simply Sophie's nature.

"If not Hort, who then?" She pressured, felling her friend's wicked smile on the other end.

"Oh, you don't know him yet."

"Clearly." Agatha rolled her eyes, looking around for her keys. Reaper, her cat, had the bad habit of hiding them in the weirdest places. "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend last time we went out for coffee?"

"Because I didn't have one at the time." The blonde-haired woman sounded annoyed, not understanding why Agatha was having trouble believing her.

"Sophie"

"Yes, Aggie?"

"That was three weeks ago."

"It's true love, Agatha. I can feel it. This is my fairytale. I found the perfect boy for me. He's so different from anyone I've ever met…" Agatha stopped hearing, finally realizing what was going on.

For Sophie, every boy she has ever dated was her true love. At least during the first two weeks.

There were countless guys on the list, from their middle school, to Sophie's high school, to Agatha's high school, and least four college guys. Agatha grew tired of counting them. Neither did she remember their names. Why bother, Sophie would grow tired of them soon enough.

Not that Sophie understood that.

Agatha sighed, picking up her keys from under her balcony plant.

"Sophie, are you sure you want to get married to this guy? Can't you wait a few months at least?"

"Weren't you hearing, Aggie? We. Are. Soulmates. He is serious about me. He would never hurt me and I need to tie him down before he runs away. Isn't this what people always say?" Her friend's voice was getting snappy. Oh, no, not good.

"Sophie, I just think you should wait a little…" Agatha tried to pacify, tiredly.

"I thought you would be happy for me! You're always telling me just how much potential I have! What do you even know about relationships…"

Agatha had so not signed up for that.

"SOPHIE!" The brunet interrupted "I'm just surprised, that's all. Tell me about this guy…"

Normally, Agatha would not give in, but she was in a rush and Sophie would see the reason eventually.

Hopefully.

"Oh he's so great and wonderful, he's tall, has these amazing eyes, blonde hair that is just wow, it's a very unlikely tone, but it's natural, his skin is so soft you wouldn't believe, his name is…"

Agatha tried to listen. She really did.

However, all she could hear was "bla, bla, bla, prince, bla, bla, bla, handsome".

The brunet hunted her purse and gave herself a look over in the mirror, before frowning. Oh, time for her amazing make-up skills to be of use. Concealer, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. There. Done.

Kinda.

"… so, are you up to it?"

What.

"… Hm, sure?"

"That's amazing, you'll be so pretty on the dress I picked, the best bridesmaid ever!"

Oh, god, no. No way.

Oh Lord, what has she done?

"How… Nice."

"And speaking of you, I have to introduce you to someone, he's great and I think you guys could…"

No. No. No. Agatha is 200% done with this bullshit.

Just like every guy was Sophie's "true love", everyone she introduced to her was just as wonderful. Thanks but no thanks. Agatha can handle her inexistent love life on her own.

"Oh really, cool, hey I have to go, callyoulaterbye"

Agatha throws her phone on the bed, groaning.

This is going to come back to bite her. Just you wait.

Suddenly there's a new call, and as Agatha reads the name, she jumps, grabbing the purse and closing the door behind her.

Because unlike Sophie, when Agatha said she was going out to drink, there was actually drinking involved.

.

.

.

"You're late" Is the first thing Hester says to Agatha not even lifting her eyes from the bloody-red-colored phone on her hands, as she approaches their table, right by the wall.

"Nice to see you too, Hester. I've been well, thanks for asking." She sits down "Anadil, Dot".

Both women acknowledge her presence, Anadil nods and leaves and Dot hugs her before heading to the bar.

Hester rolls her eyes.

"Unless you're texting me a very nice 'hey', you're rude".

She lifts her eyes from the phone, finally.

"Why is blondie texting me non-stop about an engagement party tomorrow?" Hester lifts a brow, her judging eyes locked into Agatha.

Agatha bangs her head into the table.

"Apparently, she's getting married in two weeks?" Hester's brow goes a little more high "To some guy I don't know?" almost disappearing in her hairline by now "And I'm a bridesmaid?"

Three seconds.

"Okay. What the actual hell?"

"My words exactly."

Four seconds.

"She'll quit in a week."

"No doubt"

Two seconds.

"You're doing it again." Agatha states.

"Doing what?" Hester asks sipping on a grass.

"That thing your eyebrows do when you're being judgy."

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"I need a drink" Agatha tells her, leaving the table. She would ask Hester to come along but Agatha knows she won't get up. She'll stay there until the club closes. Because that's just how Hester is.

The two of them have been friends ever since high school. Hester also went to Sophie's school, and while they didn't really get along, Agatha actually liked Hester. They met in what went forever in history as True Love #4, a senior from Agatha's school who dated Sophie for three days and then got his house trashed.

Oh, the good times.

Hester and Agatha usually met up once a month or so at the same club, The Woods. It wasn't expensive, easy to get in if you knew the right people, the bar was top notch, it was mostly safe and had good bathrooms. Hester would sit down and no force on earth could make her lift her butt from the chair before 3AM at least.

Agatha walks to the bar, sitting at a chair waiting for Chaddick to show up.

Chaddick was a jock whom Agatha went to school with. They weren't friends, but were aware of each other's presence. He used to make fun of her, but there is such a thing as puberty, and wow, who's laughing now?

He worked here from mondays to fridays, to pay for his college, since his parents went bankrupt on senior year. Agatha felt sorry for him, but that's karma for you.

Did that sound mean?

Too bad.

"So what's going to be today, Agatha?" The bartender asked politely.

Agatha groaned.

"Surprise me. I had a very bad day."

"Sophie is up to something then?" He asks while grabbing some bottles "I heard there's going to be a party tomorrow…?"

"Who told you? Reena? Gisele?" Chaddick denied with his head. "Beatrix?" The man flushed "Bingo. But yes, is an engagement party."

The bartender hands her the cup.

"Engagement? Do I even wanna know w…"

"You don't. Trust me." Agatha cuts him, taking a sip of the beverage. She doesn't recognize it's taste. "What did you even put here?"

"Nothing you can't handle" He winked, before moving on to the next client.

Agatha wonders if she should drink the rest of it, eyeing the cup curiously. It didn't smell bad and she actually liked the taste. Another thing that would probably bite her later. She downs the cup in one large sip.

Bring it on.

.

.

.

Two cups and fifteen minutes later, a body drops on the sit next to her, and it's Dot, giggling like an high school girl. Agatha looks at her very carefully, but Dot doesn't say a thing.

"Penny for your thoughts…?"

Giggle.

"Anytime now, Dot?"

Dot breaths, but she's still smiling.

Dot was adorable and friendly, which was a surprise since she was one of Hester's best friends. Agatha liked her a lot, even though they weren't really that close. Unlike Hester, Dot was always moving around, talking to people and having fun. Being friends with Dot was easy.

"Don't look, but there's a really hot guy behind you who hasn't been able to take his eyes off you for the last twenty minutes."

Agatha's eyebrows shot up and she fights the instinct to turn around to check.

Maybe is the drinks or the dance music on the background, but suddenly Agatha feels a lot better about it than she usually would.

Damn it, Chaddick.

"So what? What's the big deal?"

Dot's smile only grew.

"Turn around. I dare you not to remember him. Pretty sure Sophie told you about how she met him again a few weeks ago?"

…Okay, so Agatha was a bad friend. She didn't listen to 90% of Sophie's rants about guys, so most likely she told her about him as Agatha did something else. Something important, really.

…Like playing games at her tablet.

Important things only.

Agatha's face betrayed her and Dot laughed loudly.

"You seriously don't?" She managed to ask between laughs, as Agatha blushed lightly.

"I should?"

"Most likely yes. You're way too amusing for your own good, you know?"

Dot's smile was dangerous. Stop smiling at Agatha like that, woman.

"Thanks." Agatha eyes her companion carefully "How hot is this guy any…"

"Hot enough for you to talk to me, I hope." A male voice announced behind her.

Not her day. Definitely not.

"He's right behind me?"

Dot laughed even louder before walking away. Very helpful. Forget what Agatha said about liking Dot. She didn't. Dot was horrible person.

Agatha turned on her heels, facing the stranger.

(Before anything, she blames any thoughts less than pure on Chaddick, because who knows what he put into her drink?)

(Yeah, totally Chaddick's fault)

This guy was totally hot enough to talk to her. Or make out. Or marry.

Oh lord, what the hell is going on?

He was tall, taller than her, and Agatha was tall woman. His light blue social shirt was thigh on his chest, the top buttons open, making muscles pop out everywhere, showing off his broad shoulders, a red tie hanging loosely around his neck. His features were sharp, model-like even. Soft blond locks has an unnatural shine, as if they were made of gold.

And his eyes, they were so blue Agatha felt like melting in his arms right then and there.

Unfortunately, she couldn't. Because you see, she is a grown up woman and a little thing called dignity.

Not that she didn't want to though.

Focus.

Okay, so, say something smart.

"Hm…"

Say something.

"…So…"

Anything, woman!

He doesn't look very impressed by her articulate speaking skills, but Agatha can't remember him.

Seriously, who was this guy! Acting all smooth, as if she should know who he is! He's good looking enough to be a student from her old school, but that's not saying much. You see, Agatha wasn't very popular back on the day.

"I give up, I can't remember you."

He looks a bit offended.

"The name's Tedros?"

Tedros, Tedros, Tedros?

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." She concludes "But, I'm, hm, Agatha?"

"I know" he responds shortly, almost glaring at her.

"Nice"

"Good"

"Great"

"Neat"

"Amazing"

"Awesome"

"Extraordinary"

"Now, that's a big word." He ironizes and Agatha wishes to strangle him with his own tie. Her eyes narrow and she sips on her fourth cup.

"Want for me to tell you what it means?"

"No need."

The passive-aggressive-ness on this conversation is starting to exhaust her, but she can't let Mr. Everyone-knows-who-I-am-and-I-look-like-walking-sex win.

"Hm, Tedros, you're going to order something?"

Chaddick cuts the contact between brown and blue and Agatha thanks him mentally, making a note to leave him a nice tip.

"What's the special of the day?" His tone is amused, as if he and Chaddick are old friends. Maybe he went to school with her?

Okay, maybe forgetting him was pretty messed up, but Agatha didn't keep track of the entire football team.

"Nice little things I've put together." Chaddick wiggled his eyebrows "Want some?"

"Is it safe?"

"Well, if Agatha here is still awake at four, I would say so"

Soon enough Tedros is downing his second cup.

.

.

.

Agatha doesn't know how, but things went from point A to point B very fast.

Point A being sitting beside Tedros at the bar and point B being making out with him in a corner.

Agatha kids you not. It somehow happened.

Somewhere along her fifth cup and Tedros' forth Chaddick kicked them out to the dance floor. Agatha steps on Tedros's foot, or maybe he stepped on her's first (she's not sure), leading to a huge argument over whose fault it was.

They're both screaming over the loud music, and then Agatha loses it, grabbing him by the tie and giving him a peck.

It takes two mortifyingly long seconds of silence for Tedros to grab her by the waist and kiss her roughly.

From there on, they stumbled around until Agatha's back hit a wall and oh my god, Agatha, what the hell are you doing, this should not be happening. But oh, what the hell, this eye candy is kissing the daylights out of her and she cannot bring herself to care about anything else while his lips are on hers.

The kiss was wild, passionate, and kinda wet, teeth clashing sometimes. The two of them pressed flush against each other like their lives depended on it.

Maybe this is why Sophie thinks every guy she meets is her soulmate. As cheesy as it sounds, she feels somehow connected to this stranger, almost as if they were mean to be or something.

Ha, as if.

(Maybe?)

Any thoughts of soulmates are forgotten when Tedros' hands wandered from her waist to her hips. One of those hands wanders to explore her tight, and there's a husky groan coming out of his mouth as Agatha gripped his hair a little tighter, lightly biting his bottom lip.

(She keeps doing so because she thinks that might be her new favorite sound)

What. Is. Going. On.

Okay, young lady, de-attach yourself from the handsome male slo…

Oh god.

Suddenly his lips are on her neck and Agatha might or might not have moaned quietly (well, as quietly as she could, but no one seemed to see or hear them) when he nipped lightly at her pulse point. Her hands snake their way from his hair to his shoulders and Tedros grunts when she squeezes his shoulder a little too hard, but she can feel his very attractive smirk against her skin.

(Is it getting hot in here or it's just her?)

She felt drunk.

Not in a completely-trashed-can´t-see-straight kind of drunk but a don't-care-keep-going-my-blood-is-on-fire kind of drunk. Like she wanted to keep making out with Tedros for the rest of her life (the idea doesn't sound half bad), as fireworks danced around them and… God, if Sophie knows this guy how could she not marry him on the spot…

Wait.

Agatha is making out with Tedros.

Tedros is making out with her.

Agatha's eyes open and the two of them part, breathlessly.

Oh, yes, this is happening.

"I… hm… have to go. Out. Alone. Yeah, that." Agatha makes way around paralyzed Tedros, whom looks very confused. His lips are tainted with coral lipstick, he's panting for air, pupils consuming most of the blue in his eyes, darkening them, clothes looking disrelished and just thoughtfully kissed.

(No, Agatha does not feel even a little tiny bit of pride by seeing him look like that because of her, what are you talking about)

She doesn't run away from him, exactly, but she sure as hell wasn't walking. As she passes Hester and Anadil, the two of them raise eyebrows, but Agatha doesn't have time for this now.

If she waited a bit she might have heard Tedros saying:

"Until tomorrow then"

.

.

.

Agatha regrets every life choice that led her to this point on her life.

She's sitting on a ridiculously expensive chair at Sophie's apartment, brooding while eating a piece of some diet tasteless cake, listening to pop music and can someone please kill her right now…

Hester and Anadil are not here because they somehow managed to find excuses good enough for Sophie to let them skip the engagement party. Little traitors.

Dot is around the kitchen, most likely trying to steal some wine, Agatha bets.

She's running on aspirin, her head feels like it was smashed against a wall multiple times, and oh lord it's too hot in here.

(And no, this time, it's just her own fault)

It's hot outside and she's wearing a scarf. Agatha hates this scarf. Sophie gave it to her a few years ago, Agatha hates it because it's an evil scarf that pinches her neck.

But she can't it take off.

Otherwise, someone might notice the nice love bite on her neck, which would mean answering lots of questions Agatha definitely wasn't up to answer.

It's been almost two hours and she hasn't seen a single trace of Sophie's fiancé, but the blonde assured her he would be there soon.

Okay, Agatha hates him already.

Suddenly, there was a doorbell ring and as Sophie greeted the newcomer, she felt bile climb up her throat.

Holy hell, is that Tedros?

What is her life, really.

Agatha gets up from her chair as she sneaks closer, observing.

Sophie hugs him tightly, placing a kiss on his cheek, grinning as she laces their fingers together and starts walking, pulling the handsome man behind her.

What.

She turns around. It might be the hangover, it might be the diet cake, but seeing the two of them together makes her wanna barf.

Oh no, they're approaching. Abort mission, leave, get out, hit the road…

"Aggie, darling!"

Agatha spins on her heels, sheepish smile on her face as she spots her best friend, whose pretty smile is almost too big for her pretty face.

This is not good. Leave, abort mission, repeat, abort miss…

"Aggie, this is Tedros, you know, the one I was telling you about yesterday" She winked "Teddy, this is my bestie, Agatha, you remember her?"

"I surely do" Tedros lets go of Sophie's hand "We…"

"Nice to meet you" Agatha interrupts him, grasping his hand on a handshake and letting go just as fast, as if touching his skin would give her cancer (they feel just like yesterday, and Agatha just wants for them to… no, no, bad Agatha "Sophie told me a lot about you"

Play along, please.

"Oh, hm, very nice to meet you too"

"So, I need to get going, work emergency you see, but I'll make it up to you Sophie" Agatha excused herself, quickly.

"Aggie, tomorrow we'll be having lunch at the club, don't be late!"

"Yeah, be there, alright"

Agatha sprints out of the apartment as discreetly as she can, which is not much. By the time she's at her car it hits her.

.

.

.

"I'm getting married, Aggie"

"Not Hort"

"You don't know him yet"

.

.

.

"Aggie, this is Tedros, you know, the one I was telling you about yesterday"

.

.

.

"That was three weeks ago."

"I dare you not to remember him. Pretty sure Sophie told you about how she met him again a few weeks ago?"

.

.

.

"Oh he's so great and wonderful, he's tall, has these amazing eyes, blonde hair that is just wow, it's a very unlikely tone, but it's natural, his skin is so soft you wouldn't believe, his name is…"

"bla, bla, bla, prince, bla, bla, bla, handsome"

.

.

.

"He's so different from anyone I've ever met…"

"She feels somehow connected to this stranger, almost as if they were mean to be or something."

.

.

.

"Acting all smooth, as if she should know who he is!"

"He looks a bit offended."

"The name's Tedros?"

.

.

.

"God, if Sophie knows this guy how could she not marry him on the spot…"

"Sophie hugs him tightly, placing a kiss on his cheek, grinning as she laces their fingers together and starts walking, pulling the handsome man behind her."

.

.

.

Agatha is a very bad friend.

She bangs her head on the wheel and regrets doing so when she has to open the door, so she could vomit some diet cake on the parking lot's floor before driving away.

.

.

.

As she walks into her own apartment, Agatha does not feel half as guilty as she thought she would be.

But she was indeed very, very angry.

Furious.

At herself, at Tedros, at Dot and even at Hester.

She can't do anything for the rest of the day, because trying to work is useless, watching Netflix is annoying and sleeping is simply impossible. Her existence now doesn't make any sense and Agatha is pulling her hair out, lying down in her bed, staring at the celling.

There's a long crack on the celling and for whatever reason, it reminded her of a river. Probably because it didn't look like anything else.

(She also ran out of food, but no one is grocery shopping, right now Agatha just want sulk and scream into the void).

Tedros was engaged.

To Sophie.

He was Sophie's fiancé.

Who made out with her at the club yesterday?

(Probably one of the best make-outs of her life)

(But that's not relevant in the moment)

No, Agatha is not freaking out.

.

.

.

At last, eight long hours later, Agatha is feeling guilty, a little bit angry and just confused as a whole.

She made out with Sophie's fiancé.

Should she tell her?

Yes.

Would she?

To be decided.

Maybe they wouldn't even get married. Come on, a few weeks? There's no way Sophie will keep up this insanity. Yes?

Let's hope so.

For now Agatha has two long weeks of supposedly weeding-related bonding moments with Sophie to survive, without accidentally letting slip that, oh, she put her dirty drunk hands all over her bff's beau.

Well, shit.

So much for surviving.

Even if one ignored the fact that the guilt was eating Agatha alive from inside out, the next days would still be long tortured journeys.

The day after the engagement party, Agatha went to have lunch with Sophie at a fancy country club. Aside from the fact Sophie kept gushing about Tedros, it was a nice evening. Nothing out of common happened.

Not.

Sophie invited him along.

Apparently, because since she was getting married soon, Agatha should be used to have the handsome man around.

And, of course, Sophie would have decided to tell her, he was coming the moment the golden haired beauty walked to their table, confident smirk in place, looking every bit like a sexy prince charming fantasy.

This is Sophie's fiancé.

Do. Not. Stare.

Why is this happening?

"Ladies."

Sophie greeted the blonde with a smile and a hug, as Agatha merely nodded his way.

"Hi Teddy!"

Lunch is awkward as hell and at this point Agatha is just waiting for a waiter to come and stab her.

For the next four days, the routine is pretty much the same.

Doing bridesmaid shit then meeting Tedros somewhere, talking wedding things, and then hightailing out of there as fast as possible.

Agatha thought it was a good plan. And it really was.

Until the dress store.

For some reason, Tedros is there too (isn't there a tradition against seeing the dress of your bride before the wedding or something?) and as Sophie struggles to get into a particularly complicated dress, he's able to corner her at a horrendous section (one that Sophie wouldn't even dream of coming near).

For some seconds they don't say anything and what is this smell, oh lord, is Tedros' cologne and Agatha tries to focus on getting away, looking anywhere but his face.

"I don't get you."

"I'm sorry?"

"One second you don't like me, then you like me, then you don't again… I don't understand the game you're playing here. So, you won, congratulations, now stop playing games, you know I'm interested."

Agatha blinks.

She's backed against a hack of ugly dresses, Tedros' hands on either side of her head, his mouth way too close for her liking.

Agatha briefly wonders if it would be a good idea to give in and kiss him before a thought hits her like a brick.

This guy is an asshole.

Tedros looks annoyed and Agatha wants to punch him.

So she does.

It's not strong enough to leave a mark, but she can tell it hurt a lot by the way his eyes water a bit. She hears Sophie asking for them in the other room and giving Tedros one last glare, she turns around and walks away.

The nerve.

Why would anyone marry him?

Sophie needed a wakeup call. And fast. Because there is no way Agatha is letting her best friend screw herself up.

.

.

.

Agatha was not superstitious.

If she forgets her umbrella at home and it starts raining when she leaves the dress shop, it's not fate, it's an unfortunate case of bad luck. If she gets sick and loses her voice, it's not conspiracy, it's simply a coincidence.

Well, call it fate, call it bad luck, call it conspiracy, call it coincidence. The case was Agatha has lost her voice and has a running nose.

She considers texting the whole story to Sophie but changes her mind when she imagines the blonde-haired woman's reaction.

Agatha, professional home wrecker.

(Not really, they aren't married yet)

(They won't get married ever)

She is going to tell Sophie about this… this… this individual who may be as hot as the sun but was the asshole of the year.

Yeah, she was going to expose Tedros.

…When she recovered, that's it.

.

.

.

Alright, maybe it's conspiracy.

The wedding was in two days.

This is happening.

Oh lord.

Agatha finally got herself together. She was going to tell Sophie.

However, Sophie and a few of her friends were at The Woods for a last girl's night out. Meaning:

Sophie was drunk.

But maybe she wasn't?

Agatha was not going to risk it.

That's why she put on some jeans, a jacket and some make up before practically went flying to the club.

"Aggieeeee! You're better! Have you taaaasted this? Is amaziiiing!"

Agatha glares at Chaddick, who has the decency to look away.

"Yeah, I have…"

"You should have seen, the other night Agatha was so wasted she ma…"

"Chaddick, don't you have somewhere to be? Like, not here right now?"

The ex-jock walks away with a smirk, going over to Beatrix, a blonde woman, whom Agatha also went to school with.

Small world.

"Sophie, I have to tell you something, it's really important, you see…"

"Oh Aggie, I'm sure you can tell me laaaaaatteerrrr! I've been so stressed lately! Time to let it goooo! Come on, I'll even pay your first drinkkkk!"

Her friend lifted a glass of what looked like a cocktail.

"Sophie, what is even that?"

"Not sure. But Chaddick told me it was good"

"… Alright."

To Agatha's shame, she downs four more after the first and suddenly she can't remember why she came here on the first place.

Something about a guy?

Whatever, she'll just deal with it later.

.

.

.

Three hours later Agatha concludes she is horrible human being.

She should quit. Leave the job of human being for people who will not mess up. Like Hester. Hester never messes up shit.

Yeah, great plan. Next dream job: Paper weigh.

Sophie is knocked out, sleeping with her face in the table, besides Hester, who has her usual judgy face on.

Agatha doesn't think she could feel worse.

She picks up her phone to call a taxi (someone nice, who would hear her story and possibly offer some comfort).

Before she can even open the app, someone snatches her phone.

One guess who is it.

Turns out she can indeed feel worse.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to yoou."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. Yes? Maybe."

Tedros shakes his car keys.

"Look, I'll take you home. I really just wanna talk."

Agatha considers. Her head is dizzy, Tedros is sexy, and she just wants to sulk at home for the next few hours.

Tedros's eyes never leave her face in the twenty seconds she takes to make a decision, and it's really distracting, but she manages to answer:

"Okay, fine."

The two of them walk in silence to the parking lot, awkwardly mortifying silence, and enter the silver Porsche.

"Nice ride."

"Thanks."

They drive, Agatha occasionally telling him to turn on certain streets.

Eventually, they reach her apartment building.

She reaches for the door, but it's locked.

"I did tell you we needed to talk."

"What's to talk, you're clearly into someone else."

Tedros' eyes go big, and Agatha can't help but think he must be the world's greatest actor. Oscar nomination performance.

"What?"

"I'm not that kind of girl, Tedros. I don't hook up with anyone who's in a relationship, no matter how stupidly short the relationship may be."

"I… Did Sophie tell you…"

"She didn't need to. You guys are engaged and I am not going to get in between, okay? Please, leave me alone."

Suddenly, Tedros' confused expression is gone and his eyes are gleaming with amusement.

"Agatha, I think you got this all wrong, I'm not…"

"What, you have amnesia? Or, let me guess, it's your twin brother who's engaged to her?"

Tedros burst out laughing like a hyena.

"Just leave me alone, will you."

…Asshole.

This time when she reaches for the door, is unlocked.

She glares at him from the sidewalk, before entering the building.

.

.

.

Agatha doesn't hear a word from him after that.

She goes out with Sophie two more times, but now it's just the two of them. It would be the perfect time to tell her.

Agatha doesn't.

She's a terrible person, oh, lord.

Today is the day. Now or never.

Agatha is dressed in a silky blue dress, someone who actually knew what they were doing did her make-up, her hair was tamed into a fancy up-do and her best shoes. She's outside of the main room of the church, her hand are shaking and she's terrified.

However, she's not ready.

Far from it really.

The rules were simple. If you're not the bride white is forbidden, no drinking without moderation, and never, ever, under any circumstances, fall in love with the groom.

She was not in love with him.

A big fat crush was more likely.

Shit, this was messed up.

Still, Agatha brought herself to breath.

In and out.

The ceremonialist tells her it's her cue, suddenly she's walking down the aisle, and the place is crowded. The flowers and decoration look amazing and she might have seen Hester on a row somewhere, but that's not what made her almost freeze dead in her tracks.

The groom.

He's wearing an expensive-branded tuxedo, his hair is a pale blonde and his eyes are disturbingly intense. He's attractive and sexy, but the big deal is:

Agatha has never seen that man in all her life.

She goes to her spot standing by the side, when her eyes meet someone else's.

Seating on the third row, Tedros' blue eyes are shinning in amusement, and his hand is over his mouth in a barely controlled laugh.

Agatha really wants to choke him with his tie.

It all makes sense now.

.

.

.

Turns out, Sophie's groom, True Love #45 was named Rafal.

Not that Agatha would remember his name a few days from now.

Oh yeah, Sophie ran away from her own wedding. She sent Agatha a text. She should be in Paris by now, honeymoon tickets and stuff.

(She's eighty percent sure the second ticket was not ripped like Sophie told her, because Hort was nowhere to be found)

Since the reception was already paid for, everyone just decided to come enjoy it.

And when she says everyone, she means everyone.

"Hey, you."

Oh, lord, no.

"Not speaking to me?"

"No."

"Come on, it was pretty funny."

"No, it wasn't."

He pulls a chair beside her. The table is empty, but Agatha still pushes herself away.

"Well, it was, at least to me."

"I'm glad my pain amuses you." She's quiet for few seconds "Tedros?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sorry for punching you."

Tedros's laugh is loud and lively.

"I didn't expect you to." His smile is friendly and Agatha can't help but return it "Okay, let's start again. I'm Tedros, I'm single, and when we were in high school, I had a secret crush on you."

"No way."

"I did."

"Well, do you still do?"

"Maybe."

"I'm Agatha. I'm single and I tend to not pay attention to my best friend's rantings."

Tedros stands up, and his hand reaches for hers.

"Care to dance?"

By the end of the night Tedros' hair is a mess, Agatha's broke free from her up-do, clothes are ruffled and there is lipstick everywhere.


End file.
